


Names

by tiny_freakin_head



Series: Names [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, M/M, Multi, No sex?, do we ever write anything else lol, how strange, mostly just relationship drama, slashed tires, some knife play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_freakin_head/pseuds/tiny_freakin_head
Summary: It’s hard not to want more than a class name to call your lover.





	1. Chapter 1

“Truckie, can I ask you…“ Sniper shook his head, deciding to change how he asked. The two men were twined together, heavy and sleepy after having sex. Spy was absent that night, for reasons of his own. “You might be a bit better at noticing this kind of thing – do you feel like Spy calls you by your real name a lot. Almost…“ Sniper couldn’t think of the right word, “like he really likes knowing?” 

Despite their contract swearing them to secrecy, having his lovers call him “sniper” had gotten old very quickly, and he’d been relieved when Engineer told him his name too, though they still used their nicknames as often as not. At first, Spy had used it occasionally, like a pet name, and it had always given Sniper a bit of a thrill, but lately Spy seemed almost gleeful every time he called Sniper ‘Lawry’, and he wondered if Spy was doing the same with Engineer. Sniper didn’t know Spy’s real name, or even an alias he was willing to use. A large, jealous part of him hoped Engineer didn’t either. It wasn’t pretty, but it was true.

Engineer stifled a yawn. He was worn out. “He has been using them a lot lately. And he still hasn’t shared his,” Engineer had to admit, that irked him. As much as he respected Spy’s private nature, he also wanted them to give and take in equal measure. But Spy always seemed to take more than he gave. They didn’t know his name, his aliases, his age, even where he was born or what his family was like. Or even if he had any family left. It was enough to drive a man crazy.

Sniper laughed, seeing his thoughts and feelings mirrored and Engineers expression. “Glad it’s not just me,” he said, hoping his relief wasn’t obvious to his lover. “It’s not that I don’t like it, it’s just… It’s like… I feel like he’s teasing me. “

“I don’t think he means it that way,“ Engineer said, pressing his nose in again Sniper’s neck and breathing out a sigh. “But it is hard to keep from wondering about him, about his name…“ he sighed again.

Sniper raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure he doesn’t mean it that way, even a little?” He shook his head, grinning. He shivered at Engineer’s nuzzle, pulling his lover even closer. His grin broadened as he had a thought. “We could just… both start calling him something?”

“What, just pick a name for him?” Engineer laughed, “I don’t know if I could do it.“

“Yeah, why not? See what he makes of it,” Sniper laughed. “I’m tempted to tell him we’ll keep picking names until he chooses one, but I know how well an ultimatum would work on him.“

“Yeah, not at all. Stubborn thing. I always thought I was a stubborn man.“

“You are,” Sniper reassured him. “He’s just... Spy.” He laughed again. “I always thought I was paranoid.”

Engineer sighed. “You are. Just not like he is.” Sniper slept with his kukri more often than not, but Spy pretty much always had a knife or two on him. He wouldn’t even let them see where he slept when he wasn’t with them. It was strange. It made Engineer feel untrustworthy. And he didn’t like it.

Sniper looked down at Engineer, surprised. “It really bothers you, doesn’t it?“ Sniper mostly thought it was funny – mildly annoying at worst – but he could hear genuine hurt in Engineer’s voice.

“It’s not that important,” Engineer said softly. “He’s got his reasons for not trusting anyone.“

“I know. And you know. But… It bothers you? A little?“

“Well… heck, I don’t know anything about him. And it’s hard to love someone you might not even know.”

Sniper was growing increasingly uncomfortable with this conversation, and strongly regretted bringing the topic up. He could feel how tense Engineer was in his arms – he didn’t feel like he was about to fall asleep, not anymore. “What… what do you want to do about it? “

Engineer sighed. “Nothin’. he’ll share in his own time.”

“…or he won’t.“ Sniper said, softly, regretting his words a little even as he spoke them, “and it’ll just keep building up.“

“I can’t force him to be honest. I just have to trust.”

Sniper nodded, relieved that this conversation seemed to be coming to a close. Something occurred to him, and as tempting as it was to let it be, he felt like he had to speak up. “Would you like me to talk to him about it?” He loved Engineer and Spy, he really did – more than he’d ever loved anyone besides his family – but they were both so stubborn, they would just let this build up and up without ever changing anything. Sniper didn’t want to talk about this anymore, but he definitely didn’t want to end up in the middle of all these unspoken hurt feelings.

Engineer shrugged, pulling the blanket up over them both. “It’s up to you, but I understand why he’s like this.”

Sniper contained a frustrated sigh and settled for rolling his eyes, which he knew Engineer wouldn’t notice. “I know you understand but… understanding here,“ he tapped Engineer’s forehead “isn’t the same as understanding here,” he reached lower to tap Engineer’s chest. He was frustrated that he couldn’t express himself better, the way Engineer or Spy could have. 

Engineer kissed Sniper’s shoulder affectionately. “I just don’t want to drive him away because I wanted more than he could give,” he admitted.

Sniper nodded, relieved by the kiss.

“I just don’t… don’t want him to get upset.” Engineer said.

“Neither do I, but I also don’t want you to be upset.”

“I don’t expect him to change,“ Engineer murmured, stroking Sniper’s hair. “Love you.”

Sniper made a small, frustrated sound. “You’re all right with this though? Really?“

“I’m not going to talk to him.” Engineer said, as though that was final.

Sniper nodded, pulling Engineer against himself again a little roughly. He wasn’t sure what to do. He didn’t want to lose either man, or have a rift form between Engineer and Spy.

Engineer fell asleep slowly, warm in Sniper’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Spy entwined himself around Sniper as he headed to breakfast. “Morning, Lawry.” Lately he’d even been using their names in semi-public. It was a little daring.

“Morning, spook.“ Sniper winced when he heard the stiffness in his voice. He had meant to say anything to Spy, especially so soon and without thinking.

Spy frowned. “Something wrong?“

“No. It’s…“ Sniper trailed off, holding onto the elusive hope that Spy would drop it. He was a terrible liar, just like Engineer. He sped up.

Spy grabbed him by his wrist, clearly worried. “Sniper?“

Sniper allowed himself to be pulled to a stop, giving Spy’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “It’s nothing really. Sorry, just… in a funny mood this morning.“

Spy raised an eyebrow. “Really, you’re a bad liar. Come out with it. “

“I know,” Sniper moaned, laughing at himself. “It’s just…” He stopped himself from saying Engineer – Spy was plenty paranoid on his own, without thinking as lovers were conspiring against him. “You know my name and so much about me…” He shrugged.

“And you want to know more about me,” Spy sighed.

“No, no I don’t. I mean, I do. I just… never mind. Really.” Sniper lifted Spy’s gloved hand and kissed it.

Spy frowned. “If that’s not what’s wrong. Then what is?”

“Breakfast?” Sniper tried, annoyed at how squeaky his voice sounded.

Spy threw up his hands, disgusted, turned on his heel and left. He was too upset for breakfast now.

“Spy, wait, please! I’m sorry. I’m rubbish at this, I’m going about it all wrong…” There was a hole in Sniper’s stomach – now he’d upset both his lovers and he still had no idea how to salvage the situation.

Spy grimaced. “Just be honest.” Perhaps not advice Spy often took from others, but it would be easier if Sniper would just come out with it. “Is me using your name a problem? I can stop.“ He loved using their names. It was a sign of trust that they had given them to him- though he had already known both of them – and he adored it.

“No, no, it’s not that. I like that.” And Sniper did, genuinely. Most of the men he had slept with – with absolutely no contract preventing him – never learned his name or remembered it in the morning. “It’s just… Maybe you could give us – I mean me, give me - one in return? It doesn’t have to be your real name,” he hurried on, “just one you like?”

“Us?” Spy picked up on Sniper’s stumble immediately.

Sniper wished he could cloak, just disappear in a puff of smoke, retreat to his camper until things quieted down. “… Engineer would appreciate it too.”

They’d been talking about him. It immediately raised his hackles. “Anything else the two of you would care to share?” he snarled.

“No. No?“ Sniper squeaked. There truly was no God, no mercy in this world, or a hole would’ve opened up beneath him and swallowed him away from a world of awkward conversations.

Spy was definitely too upset for breakfast now. “As long as we’re airing our issues, why don’t we tell Engineer that you feel inadequate next to him? Intellectually speaking?” Spy smirked.

Sniper’s face went red, first with shame, then with anger. “I… You… That is not the point!“

“If we’re opening one can of worms, we may as well open them all!” Spy retorted. “What else have you two been meaning to tell me?“

Upset as Sniper was, he couldn’t help but laugh, a little wildly. “Why would you open more than one can of worms at a time? That’s just a waste.” It wasn’t a phrase he would’ve expected from Spy, and it was endearing even if he currently wanted to throttle him. “It’s not like that,” he insisted, collecting himself. “I just... It came up, and it doesn’t bother me, but I think it does bother Engineer, and I’m sorry it came out this way.“

Spy groaned. “The last time I gave a lover my name it… I came to regret it. I trust you both, but I trusted her too. Do I trust in my love for you two or do I trust my paranoia, which has kept me alive?“

“I don’t want you dead, I just want something to call you besides Spy!” Sniper half-shouted in exasperation, uncharacteristically raising his voice.

Spy flinched. “Then maybe you should stop calling me anything,” he spat, turning and heading back to his room.

“Spy…! Fuck.“ Sniper groaned, taking off his hat and running his hand through his hair. Sighing, he headed to the equipment room. He had no appetite, so he might as well get up and head to his nest early. He looked forward to taking his frustration out on the other team– especially the Spy.


	3. Chapter 3

During battle, the BLU Spy noticed he was getting stabbed and shot an awful lot more than usual today. And all by the enemy Sniper. He came up behind Sniper, putting his knife against his spine.

“What’s wrong, tireur?” he purred. “You’re vicious today. Whatever did I do to you?”

Sniper froze, swallowing hard. He groaned at his enemy’s words. “No, I’m not doing this. Just kill me and get it over with.”

“Will that solve anything? Non. Please, tireur, I wish to get back to our usual relationship. This is less than ideal for me.” He dug the tip of his knife in a tiny bit.

Sniper hissed, trying to pull away, but stopped by the Spy’s arm around his throat. “I’m sorry, alright? I’m fine now.”

“Oh, come on, you’re not much of a liar. Strife between you and the other Spy, is it?” he guessed.

“I guess you’ve just got me all figured out, haven’t you?” Sniper sighed.

“You’re an open book.” Spy took the knife and ran it gently across the back of Sniper’s neck, not drawing blood, just raising goosebumps. “Is he being an unreasonable bastard, as always?”

“You’re, ah, making it a bit hard to think, mate.”

“Mm, maybe that’s the idea,” he chuckled, the tip of the knife tracing a firm line up the back of Sniper’s skull.

Sniper shivered, forcing himself to stay still, trying to convince himself he was hard because of the man’s similarities to the other Spy – not that his Spy had ever toyed with him with a knife before.

The knife curved behind his ear, just barely bringing blood to the surface. It continued down his neck and sliced through the first button on his shirt. The Spy had circled in front of him, looking down at the sitting Sniper with a smirk.

“I, ah… look, I’m having a really confusing day already, alright? Maybe we could just…” Sniper mimed swinging a kukri, then stabbing.

Spy sighed. “Seduction is lost on you.”

He slit Sniper’s throat.

***

“Seduction is lost on you. Really?” Shaking his head, Sniper slapped the plain tile walls of the respawn room with both palms. He’d thought he was alone, but he realized there was a lone dove – not Archimedes, or at least not covered in blood or pink – in the far corner, its white feathers blending in with the white floors and walls.

“Has everyone gone mad today?” he asked it, unsure if it was better or worse to be talking to a dove rather than himself. “I’ll tell Medic you’re in here after the battle.”

Grabbing his rifle, Sniper stalked back into battle, resolving to be less conspicuous with his choice of targets.

***

“You were right. I am an idiot,” Sniper groaned, wincing when he remembered the can of worms Spy had opened for him. “I shouldn’t have said anything, and now he’s mad at me. I’d ask you to talk to him, but I’m pretty sure he’s mad at you too – sorry.” He hung his head, covering his face with his hands and groaning. “I have no business doing this! I’m terrible with people.”

Engineer patted his arm. “It’s not your fault, slim. He can weasel anything outta anyone. And he knows us pretty well. It’s tough to hide anything from him. Remember Christmas?” Engineer sighed.

That coaxed a small smile from Sniper. “Don’t remind me. You’re saying he would’ve figured out we talked about it even if I hadn’t slipped up?”

“If it wasn’t from you, it woulda been from me,” Engineer assured him. “We’re both bad at secrets. Heck if I know why he seems to like that in his lovers.”

“It is odd,” Sniper agreed, feeling stupid that it hadn’t occurred to him earlier. “Thanks,” he leaned down to kiss Engineer’s forehead.

Engineer tugged him down a bit further for a real kiss. “Don’t fret, he’ll stop sulking in his own time.”

Sniper closed his eyes with pleasure, eagerly returning the kiss. “Yeah,” he agreed, wryly. “it’s what he does between now and then that worries me.”

***

Spy went to Engineer that night, waiting semi-patiently for him to stop tinkering.

Engineer sighed, setting down his tools. “Boy, I can’t get any work done with you skulking around like a cat on an oven. Speak your mind or git. I love you, but you’re making me twitch. I don’t want to blow us both up, do you?”

“You’re not making a bomb,” Spy retorted. “But fine. I wanted to talk to you about Sniper.”

“’course you did. Well?” Engineer leaned against his workbench, elbows resting on it. “You be nice to him,” he added.

“Of course. I just wanted you to know that he thinks he’s stupid compared to you.”

“Spy, you don’t have to go stirring up trouble wherever you – wait, he what?” Engineer had already half-turned away, ready to ignore Spy. That hadn’t been what he’d expected the Frenchman to say, not at all.

Spy shrugged. “He’s bad for comparing the three of us and thinking himself the least of us.”

“At the moment, I’m rather inclined to think that’s you,” Engineer said, a little coldly. “But thank you, for telling me. I’ll go talk to him and I’ll straighten this out.”

“Good,” though Spy’s voice hardened when Engineer said it was him who was the least of them. He turned and left. Let them work that out and forget about Spy’s secrets for a time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now they have a different can of worms to deal with

Engineer went out to Sniper’s camper the next day after battle, bringing out a case of beer, to hopefully ease the tension. “Hey, slim,” he called, settling himself in one of the rickety lawnchairs and cracking open a beer. “Care to join me?”

Sniper laughed, a little roughly. “There’s nothing I’d like better just now,” he assured Engineer, eagerly taking a beer and downing half of it by the time he was settled in the chair.

“It’s been a rough coupla days,” Engineer agreed, with a sigh. “And I ain’t about to make it easier, and I’m real sorry about this. But Spy told me something pretty upsetting and I need to know if it’s true.”

“A-alright,” The twisted, sick knot of dread in Sniper’s gut reached out cold tendrils to brush his heart. He didn’t want to hear, didn’t want to know what Engineer was about to say. He just wanted to get up and get into his camper and close the door. Better still, get in the cab and drive away. But he wouldn’t – couldn’t. He felt frozen, helpless to do anything but listen.

Engineer was suddenly unsure how he wanted to say this. “You know… you know I think you’re one of the smartest people I’ve ever met, right?”

Sniper blinked. He hadn’t known what dreadful thing Engineer was going to tell him – though, looking back on his last conversation with Spy, he should have, just further proof that he was, in fact, an idiot. He gulped the rest of his beer, sour in his mouth. “Did Spy say something?” he asked, very softly.

Engineer nodded. “I’m sorry, I just… I couldn’t stand the thought of you thinkin’ you aren’t smart,” he sighed. “I love you and I wish I had some of your experience with life.”

Sniper clenched his hat between his hands. “I love you too,” he managed.

“I’ll drop it,” he said softly. “Just, you can tell me anything,” he sighed again, finishing off his beer and grabbing another.

“I know. I… I can’t even read, mate. I’ve done lots, been lots of places, but being smart’s got nothing to do with it. A smart man wouldn’t have done half the things I have, trust me.”

Engineer smiled. “I just… sometimes I feel like a silly college boy next to you. I haven’t done much outside of school.”

Sniper laughed, slowly starting to feel a little better. It was still a shitty thing for Spy to have done, but it was also nice to have his insecurity out in the open. Engineer hadn’t laughed at him, or agreed with him. He appreciated Engineer’s attempt to make him feel better, however misguided. “Look around you. You think a silly college boy would be here, doing what we – what you – do?” He shook his head. “Not that I’d know anything about what college boys do, silly or not.”

“This is my first real job, Sniper. I just missed out on a lot of life. And you’ve done so much,” he flushed. “I know it’s silly. And I hope you realize I look up to you too. And more than just cause you’re so darn tall.”

“We’ve just… had different lives, is all,” Sniper shrugged. “You don’t have to tell me… I know I’m not as smart as you, that’s just a fact. Just like me being very unhappy with Spy is a fact.”

“I may be Engineering-smart, but I ain’t animal-smart, or travelling-smart, or eating-wild-mushrooms-and-not-dying-smart,” he chuckled. “And you and I are on the same page about Spy. That little pest’s on my last nerve.”

“That’s just learn-“ Sniper’s eyes widened. “You really think so?”

“Course I do. Now, let’s get a little drunk, maybe have some fun, and not think about Spy til tomorrow?”

“That sounds perfect.” Sniper felt giddy and a little drunk already, and full of goodwill towards Engineer. He grabbed another beer, sipping it more slowly, with lots of flirtatious glances at his companion. The knot of dread in his center was almost gone; at least for now.

After finishing a few more beers, they spent the night in Sniper’s camper, both feeling a little more at ease, even if they still had Spy to deal with.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy figures himself out

Spy spent the week ignoring his two lovers, sleeping alone or with Heavy.

“Are you ever going to tell me what’s going on between the three of you?” Heavy asked. “It’s nice to speak Russian and you know I always enjoy your company, but we’ve played so much chess my fingers are getting blisters. What terrible thing have they done, and do you need help punishing them?”

Heavy suspected Spy had had more than a little to do with his current state of misery. He always did. But Spy was also his friend and was clearly upset. He hoped a little gentle teasing would make Spy open up.

“Nothing is going on,” he said, flippantly. “Can’t I want to spend more time with you?”

“Mm-hmm, much longer and Medic is going to start getting jealous. More tea?”

Spy sighed. “Yes.” That was the only problem with being angry with Sniper and Engineer. Heavy was great, but him and Medic were each other’s primary lovers, just as Sniper and Engineer were his. Usually.

He couldn’t even explain why he was so upset. Sniper and Engineer wanted to know his name. They wanted to know more about him. That should make him happy, not upset. He was just… so angry, but at himself. He was terrified of giving them more of himself. For several reasons. What if they betrayed him? What if they didn’t like the person he revealed himself to be? He was hiding so much. He’d been hiding for so long.

“…if I asked Sniper and Engineer, would they say the same?” Heavy knew that he had to tread lightly, or Spy would just run from him too, but he knew his friend was miserable and he wanted to help.

“…no,” he gritted his teeth. “I can’t. I can’t change how I feel.”

Heavy reached out and put a soothing hand on Spy’s thigh. “I wouldn’t ask you to, and I know they wouldn’t want you to either. Can you tell me what you’re feeling?”

Spy was silent for a long time. “I’m afraid,” he finally settled on. “They want to know me and I don’t want anyone to know me.”

Heavy nodded slowly. “Understandable.” He waited, hoping Spy would continue on his own.

Again, there was a long pause “I want to trust them with… with me. But I don’t know if I can.”

“Have you told them this?” Heavy knew the answer.

“I don’t… sort of,” he finished lamely. “Sniper and I yelled at each other.”

Heavy raised an eyebrow. “Sniper yelled at you?”

“I was pretty surprised too.”

“He must love you,” Heavy grinned. “What about Engineer?”

“I haven’t talked to him about it.”

Heavy steepled his fingers and gave Spy a knowing look. “I’m glad you’re here with me, but I’d rather you were there with them.”

“Why are you so…” Spy gave a frustrated sigh. “Fine. But not tonight.”

“That’s fine,” Heavy said, leaning back in his chair, not bothering to hide his pleased expression.

“You’re a brat,” Spy told him.

“Yes, I am a brat,” Heavy shook his head, laughing.

Spy smirked, setting up the chessboard again.

***

The next night, Spy waited until Sniper had joined Engineer in his workshop before following him in.

Sniper opened his mouth, shut it, and tried to keep his face neutral. Spending the past few days with Engineer had taken the edge off his frustration with Spy, but he didn’t know why Spy was here now.

Spy refused to meet either of their eyes. He hesitated and all his carefully planned words disappeared from his tongue.

Engineer sighed, sitting down and gesturing for them to sit too. “Hey, Spy,” Having to call him by his class name just drove in how little they knew about their lover.

“Missed you,” Sniper murmured, barely audible over the background noise of the shop. His words were directed at the toes of his boots.

Spy breathed out through his nose. “I missed you too.”

Engineer nodded, agreeing. “So, I’m guessing you’ve decided whether or not you want to tell us your name?”

Sniper winced. He wasn’t a tactful man, or at least not good at social situations, but he worried that Engineer was starting off too blunt.

Spy narrowed his eyes, but nodded. “I considered giving you a fake name, but it seemed wrong,” he admitted. “Still, last time I trusted someone like this, I regretted it. She came to stab me in the back. Literally. And there are two of you, twice the chance I’ll be betrayed,” he murmured.

Engineer sighed through his nose. He was tired. He understood Spy’s paranoia, the man hadn’t had an easy life, but there was only so much they could do to assure him he was safe. Something occurred to him, but he kept his mouth shut. If someone had stabbed Spy in the back, wouldn’t he have a scar? They’d seen him naked often enough and he did not.

“Wouldn’t really-“ Sniper’s eyes widened and he clamped his mouth shut.

Spy grimaced. “My name is René.”

Engineer blinked. It took awhile for the words to really sink in. “René,” he repeated, with a slow smile.

Feeling a little misty-eyed, Sniper approached Spy slowly, body language indicating he wanted to hug the Frenchman. “René,” he nodded. “It’s a good name.” Blinking rapidly and swallowing hard, he changed his mind and offered Spy a hand. “Nice to meet you,” The finally was silent, but heavily implied.

Spy batted his hand away and hugged him, holding a hand out for Engineer to join them.

The Texan stepped in and wrapped an arm around each of them.

“Love you both,” Sniper murmured, “Even when you,” he pinched Spy’s ass, “intentionally …open cans of worms.” He couldn’t help laughing, even though he knew it would just encourage Spy. “But…” he admitted, squeezing Engineer’s hand. “cans of worms can be useful and I’m glad you brought that up – even though you weren’t doing it to help.”

“I wasn’t doing it to hurt either. Just to distract. And it worked.”

Engineer groaned. “Pest.”

“Pest,” Sniper agreed.

“You’re the one that opened the can in the first place,” Spy retorted, “But I have more to share with you both. Before I lose my nerve.”

“I am,” Sniper admitted, “but …even after all that, I don’t think I’d do it any differently.” He squeezed each of their hands. “Well, maybe a little differently. But I’d still do it. What else did you want to show us?” he asked, eagerly. Spy in a sharing mood was a rare thing, to be fully taken advantage of.

Engineer nodded, just as eager, exchanging a glance with Sniper.

Spy began to undress, just down to his trousers. He took off his watch, turning it off. His usual cloak flickered and fell, leaving a far more scarred and tattooed version of Spy behind.

Sniper blinked, confused for a second. “Wha- you… you cloak as yourself?” he laughed, gently punching Spy’s arm. “Of course you do, wanker.” He shook his head and slowly circled Spy, touching him often, learning –or relearning- Spy’s body. “Is there another layer, you… onion?” A few days ago, he might have wondered if Engineer had already suspected Spy was cloaked, but now… it didn’t matter. He was sure he had thoughts that didn’t occur to Engineer too.

Engineer let out a cluck of disbelief. “What in tarnation led you to start doing that?!”

Spy shrugged, self-consciously. “I could?” he offered.

Sniper closed his eyes, slowly shaking his head. He started laughing, and then he couldn’t stop. “You… you cloaked… as yourself! All the time! Even when you were fucking!” He doubled over, wheezing, but every time he looked up and saw Spy he’d start laughing again.

Spy gave him a gentle smack. “Stop that. And onion yourself.”

Engineer rubbed a finger over a scar across Spy’s forearm. “I’m glad you showed us.”

“Me too,” Sniper agreed, finally able to pull himself together. He gave Spy a brief, chaste kiss, squeezing Engineer’s hand.

“I love you both.”

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we seem to follow the same formula a lot, but we just write for our own enjoyment and we hope people who read enjoy too. :)


End file.
